Kaei
Character *title = Kaei *kana = キー *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosairo *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = N/a (Same as Japanese) *japanactor = TBA *Race = Hylian *Hair color = Blonde *skin color = Peach *gender = female *eye color = Red *attire = *height = 5' 5" (Adult) 4' 10" (Child) *weight = *birthplace = Unknown *hobbies = *family = Unknown *age = 10 (Child), 17 (Adult) *alignment = Good Kaei (Pernounced Key) is a new Female protagonist option for The Legend of Zelda: RE Ocarina of Time. She is the polar opposite of the Link. She is Right-handed, while Link is Left-handed, her eyes are red, while his are blue, etc. She's also shown to have a cheery disposition, contrasting the male's calmer attitude. Her kokori and Hero's Tunic is similar to Links, however her Cap is similar to a winter cap instead of a long cap. Story Being the Female version of Link, her story is similar to his, but with differences here and there. Kaei is born during the Hyrulean Civil War, and is left in Kokiri Forest by her dying mother in an attempt to spare her from the widespread violence. From then on, Kaei is fostered by the Great Deku Tree, who raises the Hylian child as a Kokiri so that she will fit in with her peers. However, as Kaei does not possess a Fairy like other Kokiri, she is always something of an outsider, especially in the eyes of Mido, the self-appointed "Boss of the Kokiri". She has a Close Friendship to Saria and Fado however, and Mido has a crush on her, though he hides this fact very well. When Kaei is a child, the Gerudo King Ganondorf places a curse on the Great Deku Tree in retaliation for the guardian's refusal to hand over the Spiritual Stone of Forest. The Great Deku Tree sends the Fairy Navi to Kaei, who serves as the girl's Fairy companion for the duration of the game. With Navi's guidance, Kaei acquires a sword and shield and defeats Queen Gohma, a parasitic monster placed inside the Great Deku Tree by Ganondorf. His health sapped by Ganondorf's curse, the Great Deku Tree bestows the Spiritual Stone upon Kaei before his death, bequeathing the girl to travel to Hyrule Castle and speak with Princess Zelda. Upon exiting the forest, Kaeis childhood friend Saria gives him the Fairy Ocarina, with which she can play the various songs she learns on her journeys. Upon reaching Princess Zelda inside Hyrule Castle, the princess tells Kaei about Ganondorf's malicious plans to take over Hyrule, and tasks Kaei with finding the Spiritual Stones of Fire and Water. Kaei retrieves the two remaining Spiritual Stones, aiding the Goron and Zora peoples who guard them in the process, and sets off for Hyrule Castle Town to place them in the Temple of Time. Just outside the town, she encounters Zelda and Impa as they flee from Ganondorf, who has seized Hyrule Castle. Zelda manages to toss Kaei the Ocarina of Time as she flees, which she uses in conjunction with the three Spiritual Stones and "Song of Time" to open the Door of Time, revealing the Master Sword, which she pulls from the Pedestal of Time. Upon doing so, however, Kaei is sealed inside the Sacred Realm for seven years, as in her current form she is not judged capable of saving Hyrule as the Hero of Time. Kaei awakens to find she is seventeen, having aged seven years in the safety of the Temple of Light inside the Sacred Realm, while Ganondorf has touched the Triforce and extended his reign over all of Hyrule. Rauru, the Sage of Light, informs Kaei of the conquest of Hyrule, and instructs her to find the other five sages. Kaei traverses five temples in order to rescue the sages and awaken the power within them. They are Saria, the Sage of Forest; Darunia, the Sage of Fire; Princess Ruto, the Sage of Water; Impa, the Sage of Shadow; and Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit. With these five sages awakened, Princess Zelda reveals herself to Kaei as the seventh sage, only to be captured by Ganondorf. Aided by the power of the remaining sages, Kaei is able to enter Ganon's Castle and navigate its depths. She defeats both the King of Evil's Gerudo form and his monstrous Ganon transformation, freeing Hyrule and Princess Zelda. The princess then sends Kaei back in time to regain her lost seven years. Differences from the Normal Ocarina of Time *Due to Kaei being Right-Handed, the entirety of Hyrule is mirrored to fit her control Scheme (Example, Death mountain is now to the west instead of the east). *Many of the Female characters that take a liking to Link and even send off inuendos towards him do not do so with Kaei. Instead, most female characters respect her for being a hero while very few characters flirt with her, one of which being Ganondorf (Only when she's a Teenager). *Ganondorf seems to be much more harsh to Kaei than Link, calling her "A Princess with a sword, who doesn't know her place". In Contrast to this, when Kaei is a teenager, he flirts with her in many of his diolauges. *The Dungeon puzzels are complete different for her. *Her Story simply ends after she returns to the past after Defeating Ganondorf, due to her story simply being a What-if. Therefor her Story is Non-canon and has no placement in the Zelda/Heroton Timeline. *She is Shorter than Link in both her Model and Artwork.